Love is power
by Elena Rogue
Summary: Réécriture de "Pour l'amour d'un frère" avec quelques nouvelles idées :)
1. Présentation

Heyyy :)

Après plusieurs années d'abandon, j'ai décidé de continuer ma fiction principale :) Certains s'en rappellent peut-être sous le nom de "Pour l'amour d'un frère", dans laquelle Harry avait une demi-sœur plus âgée, Elena Rogue. Eh bien, j'ai enfin repris le cap de l'histoire, et ce à partir du début. Je l'ai un peu remaniée, j'ai changé quelques idées, reformulé certaines phrases et donné un tout nouveau titre. J'essayerai donc de poster régulièrement :)

Disclaimer : sauf exceptions, les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

:x


	2. Synopsis

**Synopsis**

Nom : Rogue.  
Prénom : Elena.  
Date de naissance : 07 août 1979.  
Statut : élève de septième année à Poudlard.  
Père : Severus Rogue.  
Mère : Lily Evans (décédée).


	3. Chapitre I

**Chapitre I**

Au premier septembre 1996 dans le Poudlard Express, Elena Rogue était en chemin pour sa dernière rentrée à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Accompagnée de son meilleur ami William Foster, ils étaient assis à la place même où ils s'étaient rencontrés il y a six ans. Si à cette époque ils ignoraient dans quelle Maison ils allaient être envoyés, aujourd'hui ils portaient fièrement l'uniforme des Verts et Argents et étaient d'autant plus fiers qu'ils étaient parvenus jusqu'à la septième année. Avant d'entrer en première année, Elena s'était souvent demandé si elle allait être admise à Serpentard comme son père, à Gryffondor comme sa mère ou à Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle. Elle penchait plutôt pour la première option et c'est finalement dans la même Maison que Severus que le Choixpeau avait décidé de l'envoyer, reconnaissant en elle les qualités de Salazar.

\- Alors, dernière rentrée, hein ? s'extasia William avec un sourire. Prête ?

\- Prête si tu es prêt, répondit Elena.

Monopolisant le compartiment pour eux seuls, ils s'étaient étendus sur les deux banquettes. Elena lisait un livre de chez Fleury et Bott acheté quand elle avait fait ses achats de dernière minute sur le Chemin de Traverse. William, lui, regardait défiler le paysage à travers la vitre.

A l'autre bout du Poudlard Express, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley avaient à peu près la même occupation : attendre que le temps passe et que le train s'arrête. Bien sûr, Harry n'avait aucune idée de qui était réellement Elena. Il savait comme tout le monde qu'elle était la fille de Severus, mais ignorait qu'ils avaient en fait la même mère, car Elena n'avait jamais accepté de lui dire la vérité. Hormis Albus Dumbledore et son propre père, personne ne savait qu'elle était la fille de Lily Evans, et personne n'avait besoin de savoir.

C'est avec une certaine nostalgie qu'Elena s'assit à la table des Serpentard, sachant bien que c'était sa dernière rentrée, son dernier festin de bienvenue, la dernière Répartition qu'elle n'entendrait jamais… Elle remarqua aussi que Drago Malefoy, assis à côté d'elle, semblait absent. Son teint, d'ordinaire assez pâle, l'était encore plus aujourd'hui et il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se servir. Alors que tout le monde finissait le repas, son assiette était restée entièrement vide.

\- Ca ne va pas ? demanda Elena. Tu n'as rien mangé…

\- Je n'ai pas faim, répondit simplement le blond.

Elle n'insista pas. Même s'ils étaient amis depuis l'enfance, elle connaissait assez Drago pour savoir qu'il y a des choses qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui raconter. Mais elle était persuadée qu'au-delà du fait qu'il n'ait pas faim, il avait d'autres problèmes. Il avait commencé à changer lorsque son père avait été envoyé à Azkaban, et n'avait pas répondu à ses lettres envoyées en août, alors qu'aux autres étés, Drago était toujours le premier à lui demander des nouvelles.

Elena finit par sortir de la Grande Salle avec William et ils se dirigèrent vers le parc, vide à cette heure. C'était le début de l'année et une tradition devait être accomplie.

\- Tu n'as pas oublié la poudre ?

William sortir de sa robe de Sorcier un bocal rempli de poudre blanche qui servait à disparaitre si les choses tournaient mal.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une retenue dès le premier jour, bien sûr que je l'ai !

Ils s'approchèrent du lac et à l'aide de sa baguette et bois d'hêtre, Elena fit léviter de l'eau qu'elle libéra dans un autre bocal. Elle y versa ensuite quelques centilitres d'éthanol alors que son ami ajoutait une plante verte.

\- Ca devrait faire l'affaire, dit-elle avec un sourire. Prêt ?

\- Prêt si tu es prête !

Ils déposèrent le bocal ouvert sur le sol et s'éloignèrent d'une quinzaine de mètres. Le jeune Foster regarda son amie et dans un sourire, laissa entendre que « c'était son année ». Elena hocha la tête et leva sa baguette.

\- _Incendio_ , murmura-t-elle en direction du bocal.

Une énorme colonne de feu s'éleva dans les airs. L'espace d'un instant, Elena et William ressentirent une pointe de peur, ne s'attendant pas à un tel effet. Ils avaient sans doute un peu trop forcé sur l'éthanol. Le bruit qui accompagna l'action était tel que plusieurs élèves et professeurs ne tardèrent pas à sortir de l'école, baguettes levées.

La colonne de feu, une fois à son paroxysme, se divisa en plusieurs branches qui éclatèrent chacune en feux d'artifices de plusieurs couleurs. Les deux Serpentard regardèrent leur œuvre avec fierté et nostalgie, sachant que c'était la dernière année où ils pourraient marquer le début de l'année. En fait, tout avait commencé lors du premier soir de leur première année. Ils s'étaient éclipsés après le repas pour visiter le Château et avaient malencontreusement fait exploser une statue alors qu'ils essayaient d'échapper au concierge, ce qui leur avait valu une retenue pour s'être baladés dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu et pour les dégâts causés, même s'ils n'étaient pas intentionnels. Depuis ce jour-là, il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel tous les soirs du premier septembre. C'était une sorte de rituel. Leur rituel.

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur avant d'être découvert par un professeur, mais en descendant les escaliers des cachots, une voix familière les interpella.

\- J'espère que vous vous amusez, tous les deux ?

Les deux jeunes se figèrent et se retournèrent lentement vers leur Directeur de Maison.

\- Papa ! s'étonna Elena. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demander ça, tu ne crois pas ?

Severus se mit à tourner autour d'eux, les mains jointes dans le dos et le regard sévère. Si ce n'était pas son père, Elena en aurait presque peur. Là, elle se contentait seulement d'essayer de masquer son sourire.

\- Il se trouve, Miss Rogue, qu'avant chaque rentrée scolaire, je fais l'inventaire de ma réserve d'ingrédients pour potions afin de savoir ce que je dois acheter lorsque je me rends sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il y a deux semaines, un ingrédient a disparu. Ingrédient qui se trouve être un composant de la colonne de feu qui amuse actuellement tous vos camarades alors que vous vous baladez, vous et Monsieur Foster, dans le Château. Cette distraction n'est-elle pas à votre goût, Miss Rogue ?

\- Elle est tellement à mon gout, Professeur Rogue, que j'en suis la co-auteure.

Elena ne put retenir son rire. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux alors que William n'osait pas émettre un son. Severus se contenta de croiser les bras et d'attendre.

\- C'était juste pour s'amuser, expliqua Elena en redevenant sérieuse. C'est notre dernière année à Poudlard, Papa. Des choses comme ça on n'aura plus jamais l'occasion d'en faire après l'école…

\- Cela va-t-il durer toute l'année ou était-ce exceptionnel ?

\- Non Professeur, intervint William. On ne le fera plus.

\- Elena ?

Elena haussa les sourcils en ouvrant la bouche et en regardant son ami d'un air indigné.

\- En réalité, on attend des nouvelles de George et Fred Weasley pour savoir quand ils auront des nouveautés à leur boutique...

\- Elena ! s'esclaffa William.

\- … donc tout dépendra d'eux et de si on a des produits à tester ou pas.

Severus expira longtemps en fermant les yeux. Déjà petite, Elena faisait beaucoup de bêtises et s'amusait de celles-ci, mais c'était pire depuis qu'elle connaissait William. Si un événement étrange se produisait, il était à chaque fois persuadé que sa fille et son ami y étaient pour quelque chose, du moins quand il ne s'agissait pas des jumeaux Weasley. Eux aussi avait semé pas mal de pagaille du temps où ils étaient à Poudlard. Une chance qu'ils ne s'y soient jamais mis à quatre ; sûr qu'ils auraient ravagés toute l'école.

\- Filez dans votre dortoir, ordonna le professeur après avoir secoué la tête. Et que je n'ai plus à vous réprimander.

William déguerpit sans un mot, mais Elena s'attarda.

\- Désolée si ça t'a mis dans l'embarras, s'excusa la Serpentard. Ce n'était pas le but.

\- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit son père. Et puis j'ai l'habitude. Tu n'as jamais été une enfant très calme…

Elena esquiva un petit sourire.

\- Bonne nuit, Papa.

\- Bonne nuit.

 **Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis sur ce premier chapitre :)**


	4. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II**

Quelques heures après cette rentrée réussie, les cours reprenaient déjà. Assise dans la Grande Salle à la table des Serpentard, Elena appréhendait quelque peu son premier cours de la journée, le cours de Potions. Pour la première fois, il ne serait pas dispensé par son père, mais par un nouveau professeur qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elena n'était pas incompétente en Potions, au contraire, il s'agissait de la matière où elle se délectait le plus, mais assister à ce cours sans son père la rendait nerveuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez comme cours maintenant, vous ? demanda William à Drago, Pansy et Blaise.

\- Métamorphose, répondit Pansy sans grand enthousiasme.

\- Avec Potter, quelle joie, ajouta Drago.

\- Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous avez ? les questionna Blaise.

\- Potions, avec le nouveau professeur.

\- D'ailleurs on devrait y aller, si on ne veut pas arriver en retard, fit remarquer Elena.

Le groupe se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle. Ils marchèrent un moment ensemble puis ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur salle de cours respectives.

\- Ca ne va pas ? demanda William à Elena.

\- Si ! C'est juste que j'appréhende ce cours sans mon père. J'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas arriver à travailler correctement.

\- Tu es douée, comment veux-tu te planter ? Avec un père comme le tien, on est forcément bon en Potions. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller.

Ils se sourirent et continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'aux cachots. Une fois arrivés, ils s'installèrent côtes à côtes et attendirent Slughorn, qui se manifesta quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, sourit-il. Je me présente, Horace Slughorn. Je serai votre Professeur de Potions pour cette année. Je sais que c'est un grand changement pour vous de ne plus travailler avec le Professeur Rogue, mais je vais tenter au mieux de vous inculquer quelques valeurs du Maître des Potions que je suis. Pour commencer, afin d'évaluer votre niveau, je vais vous demander de préparer, dans un lapse de temps défini, du Veritaserum. Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que c'est ?

Elena leva la main. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas qui elle était.

\- Oui Miss ?

\- Rogue, Monsieur.

\- Ah c'est donc vous… Votre père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, vous savez. Allez-y, je vous écoute.

\- C'est un sérum de vérité, le plus puissant au monde. Il a une couleur invisible comme l'eau et il est inodore, ce qui permet de le rendre presque indétectable. On peut en fabriquer grâce à des plumes de jobarbille, de l'éllébore, de la cervelle de crapaud et du venin d'acromentule. Sa préparation dure environ un mois. Cependant, son usage peut être falsifié si la personne sur laquelle on utilise cette potion n'est pas totalement vulnérable.

\- Très bien, vraiment très bien ! Cinq points pour Serpentard ! Vous n'êtes pas la fille de Severus Rogue pour rien, Miss. Je me rappelle encore du temps où il était mon élève, c'était un des meilleurs, à n'en pas douter ! Il travaillait souvent avec cette jeune fille, Lily. Elle était très douée elle aussi. Peut-être vous en a-t-il parlé ?

Elena déglutit difficilement. Slughorn n'était pas du genre à garder les détails pour lui, apparemment. La jeune Serpentard essaya changer de sujet.

\- Je ne récite que ce que j'ai lu dans les livres, Professeur, cela ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de doué pour fabriquer des Potions.

Slughorn se tourna vers le reste de la classe.

\- Je vous laisse commencer la potion. Vous avez une heure pour effectuer la première étape.

Dans un brouhaha, les élèves s'exécutèrent et se mirent à travailler. Bien sûr, Elena avait quelques facilités. Cette potion, elle l'avait déjà préparé au moins une dizaine de fois avec son père. Slughorn passait dans les bancs, il ne cessait de commenter l'avancée des potions, donnant des conseils par ci par là, tirant parfois une drôle de tête lorsqu'il sentait certaines des mixtures.

\- Non, pas comme ça Will, glissa Elena à son ami. Tu dois couper les plumes en trois !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? La plume ira de toute façon dans le chaudron…

\- Quand la plume est coupée, elle fond plus rapidement, ce qui permet à la substance de prendre plus vite possession du chaudron.

\- Pas de bavardage, s'il vous plait, intervint le professeur.

Elena s'excusa et se concentra sur la propre potion qui était presque finie. Quand la cuisson fût bonne, elle versa le liquide dans une fiole qu'elle étiqueta de son nom.

\- J'ai fini, Monsieur.

\- Bien. Nettoyez votre table et apportez-moi votre potion, Miss. Je verrai sa consistance quand elle aura un peu reposée. En attendant, si vous voulez commencer votre devoir sur les propriétés du sang de licorne, vous pouvez.

\- Merci Monsieur.


	5. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III**

Un soir de la troisième semaine, Elena sortit avec son balai sur le terrain de Quidditch. Depuis l'année passée, elle était Capitaine de l'Equipe de Serpentard et prenait son rôle très au sérieux. En plus du dessin, le Quidditch était une de ses passions, elle y consacrait beaucoup de temps. Mais aujourd'hui, un de ses joueurs lui déclara qu'il ne souhaitait plus faire partie de l'Equipe.

\- Drago, tu ne peux pas nous faire ça, tu es le meilleur attrapeur de notre Maison ! Comment tu veux que je te remplace en si peu de temps ? Le premier match a lieu samedi !

\- J'ai d'autres choses plus importantes…

\- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?! Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant les vacances ?

\- Ecoute, tu es un bon capitaine, tu trouveras quelqu'un, mais c'est fini pour moi.

Il partit, visiblement contrarié. Le reste de l'Equipe arriva dans le vestiaire, prêt à enfiler la tenue d'entrainement.

\- Je dois aller voir Madame Bibine, Drago Malefoy vient tout juste de renoncer au poste d'attrapeur. Blaise, tu peux superviser l'entrainement ?

\- Oui, pas de problème.

Elle partit, elle aussi contrariée. Elle traversa le Château à grande vitesse et arriva devant la porte du bureau du Professeur de vol. Elle toqua et entra après en avoir reçu la permission.

\- Bonsoir Professeur.

\- Miss Rogue ? Vous ne devriez pas être en entrainement avec votre équipe ?

\- C'est justement ce qui m'amène. Drago Malefoy vient de m'annoncer qu'il quittait l'Equipe et j'ai besoin d'un attrapeur pour le match de samedi…

\- Mais le match est dans quatre jours, vous n'arriverez pas à former quelqu'un en si peu de temps.

\- Je le pourrais si j'avais le terrain chaque soir.

\- Les autres Maisons ont aussi le droit de s'entrainer, Miss.

\- Je sais, et je comprends, mais je n'ai plus d'attrapeur. Nous jouons samedi contre Poufsouffle, alors je propose qu'ils gardent le terrain vendredi comme il était convenu. Mais Gryffondor monopolise le stade jeudi alors que leur match n'est que dans un mois.

\- Vous voudriez le terrain demain et jeudi, c'est bien ça ?

\- Je dois former mon attrapeur.

\- Bien, je vais vous faire un mot.

\- Merci Professeur.

Lorqu'Elena retourna au terrain, elle vit Blaise entrainer son équipe de la même façon qu'elle l'aurait fait. Elle avait beau avoir travaillé dur pour devenir Capitaine, elle se demandait pourquoi le poste n'avait pas été attribué à Blaise, qu'elle jugeait plus méritant qu'elle.

Quand elle entra dans sa Salle Commune après l'entrainement, elle dit à tout le monde qu'il y aurait un recrutement d'attrapeur demain et que ceux qui le souhaitaient pouvaient passer le test sur le temps de midi. Elle alla ensuite se coucher.


	6. Chapitre IV

**Chapitre IV**

Le lendemain, Elena alla en cours d'Histoire de la Magie donné par le fantôme Binns. C'était ennuyeux, comme à son habitude. Elena se forçait cependant à écouter, car en fin d'année en passerait ses ASPIC et savait que la théorie lui poserait beaucoup plus de problème que la pratique. Elle donna un coup de coude à William quand elle remarqua qu'il s'était endormi et que le Professeur le fixait depuis un moment. Il se réveilla en sursaut alors qu'Elena riait en silence.

Quand midi sonna, elle enfila sa tenue de Quidditch et attendit les amateurs de poste pour commencer. Une dizaine de Serpentard étaient présents et elle leur expliqua comment allait fonctionner le test. Elle sortit de sa poche un Vif d'or, mais ce n'était pas l'officiel de l'Ecole.

\- Ce n'est pas le vrai, c'est un Vif d'or que j'ai trafiqué pendant la nuit. Il est maintenant doté d'une mémoire visuelle et tactile. Il est moins rapide que le vrai et surtout, plus facile à attraper. Je me suis dit que ce serait plus simple pour le test. Il a été ensorcelé de façon à ce que chacun d'entre vous ait trois minutes pour l'attraper. Si vous n'y parvenez pas, il retombera au sol. Je suis désolée, mais je ne garderai que les meilleurs d'entre vous pour la deuxième étape. Le match est dans trois jours et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de doué et de sérieux.

Elle scruta l'assemblée. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un troisième année du nom d'Alexandre Harper.

\- A toi l'honneur, articula Elena.

Bien que son Vif d'or ait été trafiqué, elle chronométrait quand même les joueurs car pour ceux qui arriveraient à l'attraper, elle voulait savoir en combien de temps exactement ils y étaient parvenu. Ainsi, le jeune garçon réussi avec un temps de deux minutes et dix-sept secondes. C'était plutôt pas mal pour une première fois. Les candidats se succédaient au fil des minutes, et après les trente premières, six élèves avaient réussi à attraper le Vif.

\- Six d'entre vous ont réussi la première étape. Mais comme dit précédemment, je ne prendrai que ceux dont je suis sûre. C'est pourquoi je ne garderai que quatre élèves : Alexandre Harper, Stefan Ortega, John Smith et Coven Artly. Pour les autres, je suis désolée, mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

Les élèves non sélectionnés retournèrent à l'intérieur du Château, et Elena se tourna alors vers les futurs potentiels attrapeurs.

\- Le test que vous venez de passer il y a quelques minutes était facile. Bienvenue dans la vraie compétition, plaisanta Elena en sortant le vrai Vif d'or. Il sera lancé deux fois et les deux personnes qui l'attraperont disputeront la finale.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu libérer la balle, elle vit un groupe de trois élèves se diriger vers elle. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître son demi-frère et ses deux meilleurs amis. Il semblait en colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda le Survivant à Elena. J'avais réservé le terrain aux Gryffondor pour demain !

\- Et bien ça a changé… Je dois former mon nouvel attrapeur, Potter.

\- Ton nouvel attrapeur ?

\- Drago Malefoy a quitté notre équipe. J'ai l'autorisation de Madame Bibine pour demain. Votre match contre Serdaigle est dans un mois, tu auras tout le temps d'entrainer ton équipe plus tard.

\- Je dois faire passer des tests ! J'ai besoin du terrain demain pour commencer !

\- Et moi j'en ai besoin aussi, j'ai trois jours pour former un nouveau joueur alors s'il te plait… J'ai du travail en ce moment.

\- Vous pourriez peut-être vous partager le terrain ? tenta Hermione.

Elle se tourna vers la Serpentard.

\- Si tu dois juste former un seul joueur, tu n'as pas besoin de tout l'espace, si ? De cette façon, Harry pourrait commencer ses évaluations…

\- On ne t'a pas adressé la parole, sale Sang-de…

\- La ferme Ortega ! ordonna Elena.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on insulte les Nés-Moldus, principalement parce que sa mère aussi avait des parents sans pouvoirs magiques, mais aussi parce que son père lui avait appris à être polie et à respecter les autres, dans n'importe quelle situation. Furieuse, elle se tourna vers le jeune homme qui protesta en disant qu'Hermione n'avait pas à parler.

\- Je me fiche de ce que tu penses. Ici on est sur le terrain et je suis la Capitaine. Si je te dis de te taire, tu te tais, c'est tout.

Ortega la regarda méchamment.

\- Excuse-toi.

\- Quoi ? s'offusqua Stefan

\- Excuse-toi auprès de Granger pour ce que tu lui as dit.

Il lui lança un faible « pardon » rempli de mépris tandis que le trio était surpris de la façon d'agir d'Elena. On aurait dit qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu une Serpentard avec un minimum de politesse.

\- Je veux un quart du terrain, et le Vif d'or ! annonça-t-elle clairement.

Le Capitaine de Gryffondor accepta sans faire d'histoire et les tests reprirent pour les Serpentard. Elle libéra la balle et les quatre joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs. Elena ne regardait pas seulement qui attrapait le Vif le plus rapidement, elle faisait aussi attention à la façon de jouer des candidats. Elle remarqua ainsi que Coven avait un très bon jeu visuel alors qu'Alexandre, lui, était plus stratégique. Selon elle, elle allait devoir choisir entre ces deux-là. John et Stefan étaient aussi de bons joueurs, mais ils hésitaient souvent à prendre des risques et parfois, leur vol n'était pas constant, ils avaient du mal à supporter le vent quand il faisait son apparition ; leur équilibre ne semblait pas parfait. Pour le premier lancer, ce fut Alexandre qui toucha le premier la balle. Il descendit alors au sol alors que le match reprenait entre les trois élèves restants. Comme elle l'avait pensé, c'est finalement la seule fille qui disputerait la finale avec l'autre Serpentard.

\- Honnêtement, vous êtes tous les deux de très bons joueurs, mais je ne pourrais en garder qu'un. Donnez tout ce que vous avez, parce que c'est celui qui attrapera le Vif d'or en premier qui intégrera l'Equipe.

Les minutes passaient. Elena savait que le temps de midi était terminé depuis un bon bout de temps mais elle s'en fichait, elle devait trouver un attrapeur et le match qui se disputait devant ses yeux la ravissait beaucoup. Elle donnait parfois des petits conseils tout en essayant de ne pas en dire trop afin de voir comment ils se débrouillaient sans aide. Finalement, alors que la grande horloge sonnait 13h30, le Vif d'or fut attrapé par Coven. Elena sourit ; elle ne serait plus la seule fille dans l'Equipe. Quand ils revinrent au sol, ils se serrèrent la main et la Capitaine les félicita tous les deux. Alexandre ne semblait fâché, il était même content pour la jeune fille de cinquième année.

\- Un conseil, pour la prochaine fois ? demanda-t-il à Elena en plaisantant.

\- Surveille ton côté gauche, conseilla-t-elle. Tu regardes souvent devant et à droite, mais rarement à gauche. Coven l'a remarqué et c'est grâce à ça qu'elle t'a surpris.

Il la remercia et fila en cours.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, félicitation à toi, c'est mérité ! confia-t-elle à son nouvel attrapeur.

\- Merci. Je ne pensais pas réussir, mais je suis contente d'avoir intégré l'Equipe.

\- Il y a un entrainement ce soir et demain, il faut absolument que tu y sois, tu dois être totalement formée pour le match de samedi.

\- Je serai là. Tu veux que je t'aide à ranger ?

\- C'est gentil, mais tu ferais mieux d'aller en cours. Je pense que je t'ai déjà assez monopolisée pour aujourd'hui, rigola la Capitaine.

\- Bien, alors à ce soir.

Quand Elena arriva en Métamorphose après avoir ranger son matériel, elle se fit réprimandée par son professeur.

\- Miss Rogue, je vois que vous nous faites l'honneur de votre présence, commença McGonagall.

\- Excusez-moi Professeur, mes tests de Quidditch ont un peu dépassé l'heure de midi, se justifia la jeune Serpentard.

\- Veuillez vous asseoir en silence.

Elle s'installa à côté de William qui lui demanda si elle avait finalement trouvé un joueur.

\- Coven Artly, de cinquième année. Je pense qu'elle sera très bien.

Au dîner du soir, Elena était occupée à griffonner sur un parchemin lorsque ses deux amis de sixième année arrivèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Pansy en s'asseyant avec Blaise.

\- Un nouveau programme d'entrainement. Drago n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Il finit son devoir de Sortilèges, il a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait plus tard.

\- Okay. Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? questionna-t-elle en lui tendant le parchemin avec divers croquis, des flèches et des annotations.

Il le regarda attentivement pendant plusieurs minutes en fronçant parfois les sourcils.

\- Tu veux faire jouer Vaisey à droite ?

\- Il n'est plus assez concentré pour jouer au centre, et Urquhart a fait ses preuves au dernier match de l'année passée…

Elle avala un morceau de poulet et continua :

\- J'ai aussi mis au point une nouvelle tactique pour toi, regarde !

\- Et pour Coven alors ? Tu penses qu'elle sera prête ?

\- Si elle ne l'est pas, on va devoir marquer un maximum de but, c'est pour ça que j'ai changé les positions. Quant à toi, si tu pouvais ne laisser passer aucune balle… On verra ce que ça donne à l'entrainement de tout à l'heure, de toute façon.

La Capitaine avait eut raison de faire confiance à Coven pour le poste d'attrapeur ; durant l'entrainement, elle s'était bien débrouillée et semblait comprendre très vite les règles imposées.

\- Goyle, essaye de rester concentré s'il te plait ! Urquhart, surveille ta droite.

Ils surentraînèrent pendant deux heures. Après quoi, Elena jugea que s'en était assez pour ce soir. Elle était plutôt satisfaite de son équipe, ils avaient fait du bon travail.


End file.
